Flor de febrero
by hp-931
Summary: One-shot. Diez años después de la partida de Kaori, Kousei Arima vuelve a la sala de música de la escuela consumido por el dolor. Lo que no esperaba era que su desgarradora llamada fuese escuchada…


**Disclamier:** Los personajes de Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso no me pertenecen, son obra de Naoshi Arakawa.

* * *

 **Flor de febrero**

Olor a polvo en el ambiente.

El eco de mis pasos por la habitación.

Una melodía en mi cabeza.

Una melodía que no cesa desde hace diez años…

Un violín.

No puedo evitar sonreír.

Ella lo haría.

Siempre lo hacía…

El lugar se siente demasiado nostálgico para que mi corazón pueda asimilarlo, sigo paseando mis ojos por la sala de música de la que tantos recuerdos guardo, todos de ella. Siento como una sonrisa se dibuja en mis labios al recordar su voz gritarme durante los ensayos, tan nítida como hace diez años…

Aún recuerdo su olor, sus ojos, su pelo, su sonrisa… ¿De verdad han pasado diez primaveras? ¿De verdad te fuiste hace ya tanto tiempo? ¿Por qué sigues grabada en mi mente como si fuera fuego? ¿Por qué mi música no deja de ser para ti?

Me siento en la banqueta de aquel piano que toqué contigo, levanto lentamente la tapa negra y la fila de teclas blancas y negras me da la bienvenida, está tal y como lo recuerdo, nada ha cambiado. Miro hacia mi izquierda… bueno, el cristal ha cambiado. Recuerdo a Tsubaki ¿Estará bien? ¿Para qué me lo pregunto? Claro que lo está… Vuelvo a mirar el piano y el sonido del violín es el que me inunda de nuevo… el sonido de tu violín.

Mis dedos comienzan a moverse solos, como si hubiese activado el piloto automático, yo solo soy capaz de sentir la música del violín. En ese momento el acompañamiento de piano de la Introducción y Rondo Caprichoso de Saint-Saëns inunda la estancia.

Te siento.

Te veo de nuevo.

Tu espalda.

Tu pelo.

Tu violín…

Ya me había despedido de ti mi amor, pero hay veces en las que necesito volver… veces en las que mi cuerpo y mi alma te buscan desesperadamente, veces en la que los recuerdos son tan abrumadores que no puedo evitar pensar en ti, veces como esta.

Mis dedos siguen tocando, la música sigue esparciéndose por el ambiente, tu violín sigue en mi cabeza, el sudor empieza a caer por mi frente… Como aquella vez ¿Te acuerdas? Una sonrisa nace en mi cara.

\- Kaori…

¿Por qué he vuelto? ¿Por qué me he colado en el instituto en medio de la noche? Como aquella vez… otra sonrisa, mis dedos siguen tocando, tu violín sigue en mi mente.

¿Se puede creer en los milagros? Aquella pregunta es la que me he ido haciendo desde que hablamos en la azotea del edificio, el día que estabas tan débil, cuando me dijiste que ibas a someterte a aquella intervención en la que tu corazón dejó de latir en la tierra.

Pero comenzó a latir intensamente dentro del mío.

Kaori… ¿Crees en los milagros?

De repente el violín sale de mi cabeza, la música del piano inunda la estancia y comienza a mezclarse con la preciosa interpretación de la Introducción y Rondo Caprichoso de Saint-Saëns, cierro los ojos y me concentro en la música. Escucho nuestra interpretación.

Es como aquella vez, en la que yo estaba tan nervioso que casi no podía tocar y tú deslumbraste a todos con tu particular interpretación de la obra, tu violín, tu sonido. Está aquí.

Abro los ojos y entonces compruebo que los milagros existen, existen realmente. Estás aquí, con tu violín mirándome, como aquella vez.

Dejo de tocar.

\- Me estabas llamando desesperadamente Kousei- Tu voz sigue igual, tu cuerpo no ha cambiado, vistes aquel precioso vestido blanco que llevabas en el recital, tu pelo es luminoso como cuando te conocí aquella primavera, tus ojos brillan en la sombría aula de música- ¡Has crecido mucho!- no puedo dejar de mirarte ¿Eres el más bello de los ángeles del cielo verdad?

\- Veo que sigues conociéndome demasiado bien…- me levanto para ponerme a tu altura, tienes razón he crecido.

\- Kousei…

\- Hoy es dieciocho de febrero- La fecha que se grabó como fuego en mis recuerdos- Has venido… ¿Verdad?- sonríes, el arco de tu violín me señala, tu pelo se mueve…

\- Por lo que veo sigues siendo un inseguro, te vuelvo a repetir ¿Cómo pretendes que no venga si me llamabas con tanto ahínco?

\- ¿De dónde vienes?- el arco de tu violín baja, te lo llevas a la espalda, esa pose me recuerda dolorosamente a ti.

\- Quien sabe…- Te miro, sigo totalmente hipnotizado por ti. Estamos en el aula, no hace viento, pero aun así tu pelo se mueve con una suave brisa.

\- Kaori…

\- Veo que has alcanzado tu sueño- vuelves a hablarme, tu sonrisa ilumina tu rostro- El pianista prodigio, el que expresa colores con su música, has dado conciertos en Europa y América… ¡Bien hecho!- No puedo responderte… ¿Cómo lo sabes? Ah… se me olvidaba que ahora eres un ángel, sonrío.

\- Todo gracias a ti- Vuelves a girarte, me das la espalda y diriges tu mirada a la ventana.

\- Es hermoso…- ahora es la luz de la Luna la que te ilumina y observas el cielo despejado iluminado por millones de estrellas.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas?- mis pasos me llevan hacia ti- ¿Cuándo lo observamos juntos?

\- Te dije que no lo olvidaría, tonto.

Sonrío sin dejar de mirar las estrellas y la Luna.

\- Es verdad… ¿Sabes una cosa Kaori?- Me miras, tus ojos brillan, tu piel es blanca como la nieve y tu pelo sigue balanceándose gracias a esa brisa que te envuelve- Lo atesoré, lo he estado atesorando con todo mi corazón, durante todos estos años yo… te he guardado en mi corazón como el más preciado de mis tesoros, todas las canciones, todos los recitales y conciertos tenían tu esencia Kaori- me escuchas con una sonrisa, te llevas una mano al pecho y bajas tu mirada ¿Ya no tienes tu violín?

\- Lo sé…- tu voz suena suave, armoniosa- No me he separado de ti en ningún momento… desde aquel día que tocamos juntos…

\- ¿Estabas allí verdad? Conmigo…

\- Si…

\- La cirugía…

\- No salió bien- vuelves a girarte mientras miras las estrellas a través del cristal- Ya lo sabía, pero si no lo intentaba…

\- Estuviste conmigo ¿Verdad? En el recital…

\- No podía irme sin tocar contigo una última vez…

No puedo más, tengo que comprobar que eres real, necesito ver que eres real ¿Es un sueño?

Te busco con mis brazos

Te encuentro

Te abrazo

Eres cálida, tu olor es el mismo, tu pelo es tan suave como la seda ¿Eres tu Kaori? ¿De verdad? ¿Realmente Dios me ha regalado esta oportunidad? No puedo evitarlo, mis lágrimas recorren mi rostro sin control, escucho tu risa, muy cerca de mi oído, siento tu aliento…

\- No has cambiado nada Kousei- siento como correspondes a mi abrazo, tus manos se posan en mi espalda, mi llanto se agrava al sentirlas- ¡Eh, vamos! ¿No me digas que nos han dado esta oportunidad y vas a pasarla llorado?

Me separo lo suficiente para mirarte, eres real.

\- La carta…

\- Lo sé, fui un poco cobarde al final- esta vez son tus ojos los que se llenan de lágrimas- Pero tenía que ser así.

\- Yo no pude decírtelo.

\- Sí que me lo dijiste Kousei- Tu mano alcanza mi mejilla, es cálida, irreal. Limpias mis lágrimas con la caricia más suave que me han dado- Me lo decías siempre que tocabas ¿No lo recuerdas?

\- No usé las palabras.

\- Nunca has sido bueno usando las palabras.

Aquello me hace reír, mi llanto se tranquiliza mientras vuelvo a admirarte. Estás preciosa ¿De verdad eres la misma Kaori de 14 años? No, ahora eres un ángel… el más hermoso de todos y estás aquí, conmigo, esta fría noche de febrero en la que se cumplen diez años de tu partida…

\- Tienes razón.

\- ¿Ha cambiado algo?

\- No, sigo amándote con la misma intensidad que el día que te fuiste.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por todo lo que nos quedó por vivir…- mis manos tiemblan, pero me atrevo a llevarlas a tu rostro, es suave y cálido. Apoyo mi frente contra la tuya.

\- Nuestra historia ya estaba escrita Kousei- tu aliento se entremezcla con el mío y me estremezco.

\- No fue justo… te perdí antes de que comenzara nada.

\- Me regalaste la felicidad.

\- Pero yo me quedé aquí.

\- Creciste.

Abro los ojos y te miro a los ojos, brillantes y profundos ¿Cómo unos ojos oscuros pueden brillar tanto? Sonríes, como siempre.

\- Te amo- las palabras brotan de mi boca, no puedo controlarlas- Te amé con todo mi ser, me salvaste del abismo y no te pude corresponder… no pude hacer nada- Vuelvo a sentir tus manos en mi rostro.

\- Sí que lo hiciste, fui muy feliz… tuve una vida plena y no me arrepiento de nada- llevas tu mano a mi nuca y tus cálidos dedos se enredan con mi pelo. Te siento muy cerca, como nunca te tuve… - Kousei, te amé más que a nada… y al final me sentí correspondida.

No puedo más, tengo que comprobar si es tan real como parece.

Cierro mis ojos, atrapo tus labios y el mundo desaparece a mí alrededor.

Cálidos, suaves, tus labios están contra los míos, envolviéndose en un beso real, activando todas y cada una de las células de mi cuerpo.

¿Se puede creer en los milagros?

¿Estoy soñando?

De verdad estoy besándote, lo siento real, tu calidez, la humedad de tu boca y tus manos paseándose por mi cabello, te siento a ti.

Sabes a canela.

Mis lágrimas vuelven a salir por mis ojos, profundizo el beso y acuno tus mejillas entre mis manos. Me respondes, siento tu respiración y la brisa que te envuelve. Sin duda alguna esto es real.

Dios… gracias.

Gracias.

Gracias.

\- No tenemos mucho tiempo- me susurras en medio del beso.

\- Te amo- repito.

\- Kousei…

\- ¿Quieres ser mi esposa?

Tu risa inunda la sala, es melódica. Dejamos de besarnos, me miras.

\- ¿Sabes que yo no pertenezco a este lugar?

\- No puedo desaprovechar esta oportunidad.

\- Kousei…

\- Solo esta noche- vuelvo a apoyar mi frente en la tuya- Kaori… conviértete en mi esposa…

Me miras y las lágrimas inundan de nuevo tus preciosos ojos, te separas, dejo de sentir esa brisa que te envuelve. Tus pasos se dirigen al piano, vas descalza. Lo miras y colocas tus dedos sobre las teclas, en una caricia suave. Te giras y me miras.

\- Sólo por esta noche…

Mis ojos se abren y te admiran, te tengo delante de mí. Aceptando mi loca propuesta de viejo enamorado ¿Me vas a dar la oportunidad Dios? Me dirijo hacia ti con pasos cortos, el sonido de mis zapatos contra el suelo inunda la estancia, y tú sigues aquí.

\- Dime que aceptas, Kaori- tomo tu fina mano, te miro serio, me respondes la mirada. Hay muchas emociones en ti que soy incapaz de comprender ¿Qué has visto? ¿Dónde has estado? ¿Cómo has podido aparecer ante mí?

\- Acepto, Kousei…- Tu mano aprieta la mia, el tacto es tal y como lo recordaba, mis ojos vuelven a llenarse de lágrimas. No necesito más.

\- A partir de este momento…- tomo tus dos manos- Yo, Kousei Arima prometo amarte, respetarte y cuidarte…

\- Hasta que la muerte nos separe…- te miró, me miras, tus ojos están empapados en lágrimas…

Qué ironía ¿No?

La muerte ya te alejó de mí

\- Hasta que la muerte nos separe- repito.

Mis labios se dirigen a los tuyos sellando la promesa que nos hacemos los dos solos en la vieja aula de música del instituto de secundaria. Llevo mis manos a tu espalda y siento tu cuerpo, me besas despacio, acaricias mis labios con los tuyos con delicadeza, como una melodía lenta…

Entonces una luz blanca y cálida me envuelve.

Después... oscuridad.

* * *

Despierto. Estoy en el suelo. No ha amanecido.

En ese momento te recuerdo.

Me incorporo corriendo ¿Dónde estás?

La sala sigue a oscuras, la luz de la Luna se filtra por los cristales, todo sigue igual y tú no estás.

\- Kaori- Siento que mi voz se va - ¡Kaori!- Escucho como mi voz revota en la sala, las lágrimas salen por mis ojos

No ha sido un sueño, no ha sido un sueño ¿Verdad?

Llevo mis manos temblorosas a mi cara, siento la humedad de las lágrimas en ella ¿Y mis gafas?

Miro al piano y en ese momento me doy cuenta de que ha sido real, todo ha sido real. Mis manos palpitan aun sintiendo la calidez de tu cuerpo, mientras que mis pasos se dirigen hacia el instrumento. La tapa está bajada, y sobre esta, mis gafas.

Pero no son las gafas lo que llama mi atención, la causa de que las lágrimas no dejen de llenar mis ojos es otra cosa.

Sobre la tapadera del piano descansa algo que no estaba ahí cuando llegué.

Alzo mis dedos y tiemblo al coger la delicada flor de cerezo, es ligera, como tú. La encierro entre mi mano mientras siento las lágrimas caer por mi rostro sin control.

Te recuerdo.

Te siento.

Entonces sonrío.

No todo el mundo puede decir que está casado con un ángel…

* * *

 **N.A.**

 _Cuantas emociones en tan solo 22 episodios de anime, sin duda una obra maestra. Aquí os dejo esta pequeña historia que necesitaba escribir cuando terminé de ver Shigatsu wa Kimi no Uso, espero que os guste. Perdonad el jaleo de narración, pero tenía que estar contado desde el punto de vista de Kousei._

 _Gracias por leer_

 ** _hp-931_**


End file.
